No Problem
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Efectivamente, no había problema en confesarse a Moana. Lo difícil era escuchar la respuesta .:Moana/Maui:. ¡Feliz San Valentín a todos y todas!


**N** O **P** R **O** B **L** E **M**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

No iba a ser difícil.

Él era Maui.

Semi-Dios del viento y el océano, héroe del hombre y la mujer.

Y ahora, la persona que valientemente regresó el corazón a la Diosa Te Fiti (al menos la mitad del trabajo).

Podía hacerlo.

─ Hey, Moana.

Era pan comido.

─ Dime.

Sólo eran dos palabras.

No había problema en decirlas. Abrir los labios, mover la lengua.

─ Q-qué tu trenza está desamarrada.

─ ¿En serio? Oh, ostras. Tienes razón.

Lo difícil era escuchar la respuesta.

¡Maldición!

Era la tercera vez en el día, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Él, Maui? ¿Teniendo miedo de una humana?

¡Imposible!

Es lo que hubiera dicho hace unos milenios cuando no conocía a Moana. Después de regresar el corazón a la Diosa, la ausencia de Moana había causado un vuelco al corazón del semi-Dios. Mini Maui también lo notaba, que Maui ya no presumía ni coqueteaba con las aldeanas de islas vecinas y que acostumbraba pasarse por Motunui dos o tres veces al mes. Algo que nunca había pasado en todos sus miles de años de vida. Por lo que a orillas de la isla que lo mantuvo cautivo, mirando el océano, Maui sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Mini Maui señaló el tatuaje de una chica en balsa de su pecho, pisando su pie en signo de impaciencia─ Visitamos a Moana en la mañana, ella también debe atender sus deberes de "hija del Jefe". Dale un respiro.

Mini Maui resopló algo de lo que parecía tinta azul, y un foquito apareció en su cabeza. Caminó despreocupadamente alrededor del estómago de Maui, bajo la atenta mirada del Cambia formas. Acto seguido, volvió a señalar el tatuaje referente a Moana.

─ No volveremos a esa isla ─ gruñó ─ ¿Cuál es tu problema?

El pequeño le sonrió socarronamente, y se posó al lado del tatuaje de la chica, besando su mano, sacó un anillo y le propuso nupcias. Maui lo seguía confundido, ¿Acaso le insinuaba que…?

─ ¡Ahora entiendo, debemos salvar a Moana de un matrimonio arreglado! Ya está en la edad humana después de todo. Eres muy inteligente amiguito.

Mini Maui agitó sus manos agitadamente, horrorizado por la confusión.

─ ¿No? ¿Entonces? ─ el tatuaje ya se estaba cansando, entonces decidió ser más directo ─ Yo ─ dijo Maui al ver que lo señalaba ─ Ella, Moana.

Mini Maui asintió. Tomó al tatuaje de la chica de la mano, y repitió el proceso. Maui ahora lo miraba consternado.

─ Ah no, ah no. Eso sí que no. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo como para hacer una cosa así. Además, no sé porque lo dices. Estás delirando.

Vaya que era malo mintiendo. Cogía su cabello cada cinco segundos y el sudor ya perlaba su frente.

─ Aunque yo, uhm, no lo sé. Digo ya que soy Maui pronto necesitaré descendencia, y creo que Moana no sería mala candidata.

Mini Maui asintió efusivo.

─ Bien ─ un halcón gigante cubrió en totalidad la arena de la playa. Despegó rápidamente y se puso en marcha a Motunui.

Moana se encontraba bailando al ritmo de las olas cuando escuchó un graznido.

─ ¡Maui!

Agitó su mano dándole la bienvenida de nuevo. Se había marchado hace apenas unas horas, por lo que era extraño verlo de vuelta. Él le sonrió.

─ Rizada.

Así habían estado toda la tarde, charlando y riéndose de lo que pasaba en Motunui y otras islas. Moana le comentaba sobre la pronta festividad que se iba a realizar en el pueblo: Día del amor, que consistía en una gran fiesta con comida (la mayoría a base de cacao, leche y mieles), bailes tradicionales en pareja y entrega de obsequios a los enamorados. Maui la escuchaba atento, como si ella le estuviera hablando de lo bien que se veían sus rizos ese día.

─ _Oh Maui, llévame a esa tonta fiesta humana y hazme el honor de ser tu pareja, Maui: semi-Dos del viento y del océano._

─ ¿Me estás escuchando acaso?

─ ¿Por qué lo dudas?

─ Me estás mirando extraño.

Maui se sonrojó, no por ser descubierto, sino por lo cerca que estaba Moana de su rostro. Sintió otro pellizco en su pecho, Mini Maui lo alentaba silenciosamente a su propósito. Asintió, era ahora o nunca.

─ Así que estuve conversando con mi padre sobre los preparativos, él dice que el bacalao sería mejor como platillo principal. Pero yo digo que los camarones darían mejor presentación, ¿Tú qué opinas?

─ Opino que no me importa. Moana, me gustas.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Y río, río como loca.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡No te rías! ─ chilló el semi-Dios.

─ L-lo siento, e-es solo que…

─ Oye, si me vas a rechazarme hazlo de una vez, sí. Como sea ─ Maui hizo el mago de irse, pero unos delgados brazos lo detuvieron.

─ ¡No! Espera, no te vayas ─ Moana no paraba de reír─ Es que tú también me gustas demasiado, tonto.

Él todavía le daba la espalda, pero Moana podía sentir sus latidos agitados, se acurrucó más en su espalda; parecía un pajarillo preso del frío, pero lo que en realidad sentía era un calor tiñendo sus mejillas.

─ Entonces, estás enamorada de mí ─ Maui habló con galantería, pero Moana podía sentir el ligero tono nervioso e inseguro. Apretó más su rostro en la musculosa espalda.

─ Yo, uhm, sí. Bastante ─ soltó con un hilillo de voz ahora presa de los nervios.

Maui se giró al fin, tal vez un poco brusco, pues perdió el equilibrio y sentía como su peso se balanceaba. Maui la cogió de la cintura y la cabeza, apretando sus brazos en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que a pesar de los cuatro años que habían pasado de su aventura, ella seguía siendo una mujer pequeña. SU mujer. Y de nadie más.

─ De repente se me ha antojado llevar a una humana rizada a la fiesta de la que me estabas hablando. ¿Crees que acepte?

Moana le sonrió, totalmente sonrojada y con algunas lagrimillas de felicidad asomándose.

─ Le encantaría.

Y cerraron el trato con un beso, las olas y luna como únicos testigos silenciosos.

Le fue imposible enamorarse de él. Habían pasado tanto juntos, se habían salvado mutuamente, que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos inmediatamente que pisó Motunui otra vez, y se imaginó a sí misma con Maui recibiendo a una hija que creían perdida.

Y ahora cinco años después, sentía que esa fantasía podía volverse realidad, cuando veía como su hija; la pequeña Kala, jugaba alegre con su papá a las orillas del mar de Motunui al atardecer. Observó a su ahora esposo enseñarle a la pequeña los principios básicos de navegación, sintiéndose más joven. Maui le devolvió la mirada, con una media sonrisa que decía: tu hija capta las cosas más rápido,

Sonrió.

Realmente estaba agradecida con los Dioses.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Moana ha sido otra de las películas de Disney que se me metió en la cabeza desde que la vi (una vez en cine, dos pirata). Y recién me llega la vena de inspiración, así que escribo este One-shot por motivo del Tío Valentín. Aprovecho para desearles un feliz San Valentín a todos los lectores (y recuerden, también es el Día de la Amistad). Sin más, gracias por leer.

 **Deja un review si lo amaste, lo adoraste o lo que sea. ¡ANDA, NO SEAS TACAÑO/A!**


End file.
